


Worth Your Tears

by StrangerDanger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Hurt, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Merlin and Arthur outside Camelot, what could possibly go wrong? A lot, actually.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	Worth Your Tears

Why was it that nothing ever went to plan? All Arthur had wanted was a quiet day out in the woods with his court sorcerer, instead he they ended up here in this damp cave. The only difference this time was that Arthur wasn’t the intended target of this attack and that Merlin wouldn’t be able to save them this time. 

The ambush was quick and efficient, a quick spell had Merlin falling off his horse unconscious. After that it was quick work for the sorcerers to disarm Arthur and have him restrained. Once the king was out of the way they placed what Arthur knew was a magic restraining collar around Merlin’s neck. Once secured the sorcerer carelessly lifted Merlin’s prone body and toss it over his shoulder as he led the way from the clearing, Arthur being guided along behind them refusing to resist until he knew he could help Merlin. They didn’t go far. The cave they were now in was a short walk from the clearing they were found in. Arthur was forced down to his knees by rough hands, as soon as they were removed he tried to get up only to realize he was spelled into place. Helplessly, he watched as two of the three men worked on securing the warlock to a stone slab, like an alter in the middle of the cave. 

Once the warlock was deemed secured one of the sorcerers, the one that seemed to be leading the ambush murmured a spell. Eyes flashed gold as the herbs he pulled out of his pocket started to burn, with another flash of gold the small flame went out. Waving the smoking herb under the warlocks nose the man waited until eyes stated to move under flickering pale lids before discarding the herb to the side. 

Arthur watched as hazy blue eyes opened only to squeeze closed at the light bright light from the torches. Long, lithe fingers twitched as Merlin tried to move his hand to further shield his eyes. The movement stopped short by the bonds holding him in place. At the lack of movement, the warlock tilted his head towards the obstruction and slowly opened his eyes again, confusion evident as he tried to take in the ropes keeping him down. Arthur could see the way his eyes lit up with revelation before clouding over again in confusion as the thoughts slipped passed. The warlock was concussed, that much was evident to the monarch. 

Blue eyes lifted from the bonds and looked around the room before settling on the still kneeling king. 

“Arth’r” the pale man slurred upon recognizing his friend and lover. 

Without waiting for a response he dropped his head back to the alter, too heavy for him to keep up in his current state. With his gaze so focused on the Warlock, he forgot to pay attention to the ones responsible for their current predicament until he stepped back up to the alter with a knife gleaming in his grasp.

“What are you doing?” Arthur screamed at the man with the knife, as the other two each carried over a bowl and placed it either side of the alter.

“Silence, young king, this does not concern you. This is about Emrys. He has betrayed his kind and now he must pay for that betrayal.” The leader informed the blond king, his eyes focused on the still dazed warlock splayed out on the alter before him.

“Betrayed his kind?! He brought magic back to the kingdom, he’s the reason magic is free!” Arthur argued, the panic in him rising as the man raised the blade towards the raven haired man.

“He may have brought magic back, but he did it by whoring himself off to the man whose father slaughtered his people. He should have killed you with magic, just like your father.” The man hissed in anger before bringing his blade down upon the thin pale wrist closest to him.

Merlin hissed out in pain, his eyes clearing of the dazed look they held as he struggled against his bonds at the sight of the blood that began to pool into the bowl that was placed below.

The man glided to the other side of the alter and repeated the same maneuver with the other wrist, Merlin whimpering out as he tried to shift away from the sharp blade to no avail. A flash of gold had Merlin shouting out in pain, tears beginning to run down his face as he realized the helplessness of his situation.

“Art’r, don’t look. I love you, I always have. Now please I beg you, don’t look.” Merlin pleaded with his golden king.

“I’m afraid he doesn’t have a choice, traitor. He will watch as the life slowly drains from you and once I consume your blood and the magic it carries I will carry out the task you should have done long ago.” The man cackled. 

Merlin looked over at his king, tears obscuring his view. He wouldn’t be able to even see his beloved clearly in his final moments. He could feel the energy slowly slipping from him, like the blood that slipping from his veins. Soon his vision would start to dim and he would simply slip away and Arthur would follow him to the shores of Avalon not long after. 

Arthur continued to watch in despair as crimson continued to flow, so much crimson already filling the bowls and he was helpless to do or say anything to stop it. He didn’t realize that he was crying until could taste the tears on his tongue. He was forced to watch as Merlin lost the strength to keep his head up and allowed to loll to the side, his eyes rolling in their sockets. Arthur tried to scream, to tell Merlin he loved him but the sorcerer took away his ability to speak after his previous outburst. So Arthur continued to watch in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a second chapter or leave it here?


End file.
